Side Story
by dull
Summary: Brief moments before and after Shiho ran away from the organization.


**Side Story**

* * *

"It suits you well, don't you think?"

A man with a cigarette between his mouths looked down at her with a smirk. Looks like he enjoyed the view in front of him.

"Soon you will join me..."

The girl stared back at him. Her eyes full of anger that burned inside of her.

"I'm already in hell, Sherry,"

The man with the black suit grinned.

"Why do kill you her? Tell me! How could you...you-all of you!

Her scream had swollen by the heavy rain outside. As the rain got heavier like her tears she was hold up in her heart. It was bleeding inside, but she never let him satisfied by showing it.

"You're supposed to be happy because I'll kill you my self."

He walked towards the door and left her alone in the dark and cold shell.

The girl waited for some time and searching for something that was hide in her pocket. She swollow some pills and at the moment she felt a major pain in her body. It's like her bones were melting and then... blackout.

**At the Couple of time...**

"Where is she?"

"I don't know aniki. The guard told me that they didn't see anyone breaking out of this place..."

"Fools... she must be somewhere around!"

Some men in black suits ran over the place. They were searching for her.

The man lit a cigarette. He smirked again and murmured about something.

"Did we playing hide and seek now, Sherry? You know the rule, 'No mercy for a rat."

**A Few hours later...**

"Hosh... Hosh.."

A little girl panted with heavy breathes, appearing at the slide of the road, her whole clothes were wet because of the rain. She looked over the place, searching for something.

"Where is hosh..hoshh..The house? I have to hoshh..hoshh..find it, I have to... "

She moved her feet but it didn't want to. She's reaching her limit. But, all of a sudden...

Her eyes widened.

She smirked.

Found it.

There was a smile in her face. At the second she was losing her balanced and pass out.

"Oh my, what is this?"

An old man ran towards the little girl. He's headed to the neared house carried the 'little' unconscious girl.

**In**** The house...**

"Blaasssttt!"

Her eyebrows twisted but they turned back again.

"Crackkk!"

They moved again along with her eyes that were closed the entire tme.

"(BLASSTT) Aaaarrrgghhhh..help me!"

The old man screamed. At the sudden he felt something being pointed in his back.

"Don't you dare to make a move or I will kill you."

"W-Well looks like you already wake up, little miss,"

The old man put some gulped because he saw a knife in his back

"Why am I here? Were you sent by 'The_ Organization'_ ?

"What emm...what Organization? I am only being a member of The Scientist organization if you ask..."

The little girl remained silent and then put the knife down. She was staring at the old man for a few times. She didn't found the sign of 'Them' in him.

"I might be wrong now, by the way, where am I?"

The little girl went towards the couch and then drinked some milk that she got there.

"This is my house, you collapsed at the moment before and I carried you here"

"Mmm..so that's what happen then.. I'm sorry before,"

She looked at the windows as she talked. She might do a little checked to confirm the situation. It was a big risk if 'they' knew this place. In fact, she had to found Kudo first. It was urgent.

"By the way, little miss, what are you doing in front of Kudo's place? Are you his relative or..?"

"I have to meet him."

The old man timidly glanced at random things because of her icy stare and simple, short answer. Seemed like he got a little panic and tried to think about something.

Then she sighed.

"Where is he right now?"

"No.. no.. I don't know miss.. I-I didn't see him for a couple of month?"

"Do you know where he might be? Somewhere?"

"I-I don't know... maybe he got involved with some cases. You know, he's an expert with something like that... he's pretty famous around here as a high school detective..."

"Is it so? You don't have anything else to tell me?"

"Nope.. Why would there be anything else? Hehe.. are you done for asking?"

The little girl felt something didn't quite right here. She smirked and then laughed for a second.

"Hmfffhh...I'am so sorry, of course you don't know him from that 'appearance'."

"What do you mean? What 'appearance'?"

"Let me ask you again, do you know where I can find Conan Edogawa?"

The old man stopped glancing and stared at the girl. His face pale out.

"Who are you? Are you one of the _'Black Organization'_? I am not telling you anything!"

His body shaken out and his voice were trembling. He went backward. He was trying to find something that might save him at this situation. He couldn't think anymore. The girl knew it, so she preffered to stay still and then calmly answered.

"I was, but not anymore. If I'm still a part of them then you must be died at the moment before. I just need to meet him. As you can see now, I am a 'little' girl but I am not"

Now he was confused about her statement. He got to think for a few times.

"Are you telling me that you got "SHRUNK" too? Is that the same potions? Tell me Miss..."

The old man got serious look in his face. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes I am, but still, I amaze about the outcome, at first, I was planning to put my life at end."

"You mean... you took the potion by your self? Who are you exactly?

She released his hand out of her shoulder and breathed in.

"Sherry is my code name. I am the one who created APTX 4869"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wa-wait...WH-WHAT!

The situation cracked out. The rain has stopped outside but looks like it'll be the beginning of stormy nights at BEIKA, especialy for our young detective **Shinichi Kudo** or you might know him as **Conan Edogawa.**

**

* * *

Now, please review if you have time :D**


End file.
